So that's How Gabriel Came Back
by Gleca
Summary: Gabriel wakes up in the hotel that he was killed in, blood and bodies all around him. He doesn't remember anything of who he is or what happened to him, all he knows is that something bad is going to happen, and it has to do with the people that he loves. Set during season 8, after Castiel's return but before the Winchester's knew that he was being controlled my Naomi.


**Title- So that's How Gabriel Came Back **

**Author- Me of course, Gleca.**

**Summary- Gabriel's return! Gabriel wakes up in the hotel that he was killed in, blood and bodies all around him. He doesn't remember anything of who he is or what happened to him, all he knows is that something bad is going to happen, and it has to do with the people that he loves. Set during season 8, after Castiel's return but before the Winchester's knew that he was being controlled my Naomi.**

**Rating- K+, because their might be some implied sexin in later chapters ;)**

**Pairings- Hinted at Castiel and Dean in later chapters, Gabriel and Christian.**

**Spoilers- Season 8, I guess.**

**I own nothing! Except for Christian, Christian is my bitch.**

Light filtered through the grimy windows of the old hotel as dawn broke on a crisp day in January. The floor of the old hotel was littered with leaves and dust, scorched wing marks blemished the old marble floor, of the dusty hotel. As the light of the new born winter sun streaked across the ashes of the once marvelous wings, life seemed to be given back to their image, seeping into the floor. A startled gasp broke the deafening silence as life was breathed back into the lifeless husk that was the body of the archangel. Gabriel's eyes snapped open, the harsh glare of sunlight assaulting his sensitive eyes.

"Uhh..." he groaned in a mirthless tone bringing a hand up to shelter his face. The need to sit up and get off the cold floor ran through the angels mind_._ The angel rolled onto his side, the cold ground burned his unclothed body. Wincing in slight discomfort he sat up, breathing heavily, his breath misting in front of him. Putting his palms on the floor the angel stood up. Gabriel, beginning to waver, grabbed onto the table adjacent to him, closing his eyes the angel took a deep breath, steading himself. "Okay, come on." he murmured sullenly, turning towards the door, the angel wrapped his arms around his naked body, in a feeble attempt at warmth.

Looking at the door the archangel started to shuffle towards the opening, stepping over the decayed remnants of a man with part of his torso missing. Entering the hallway Gabriel looked around to see dried blood and guts covering the walls and floor. Swallowing hard the archangel made his way through the hall, being careful not to trip over any of the corpses littering the floor.

Finally finding an open room, the angel went inside. There was paint peeling off the walls and a terrible draft that wafted through the room, bring the cold and unforgivable winter air into the space. Shivering the angel looked around the room, noticing an open suitcase on the lumpy, old, hotel bed, he started to make his way over to it. Gabriel unwrapped his arm from around his body, shaking slightly out of cold, he began to look through the grubby, ancient, suitcase. Finding a baggy pair of jeans and a worn blue sweater, the angel grasped the jeans putting them on as quickly as he could, his hands shook. After he was dressed the angel looked around for some shoes. Gabriel found an old pair of sneakers, which had seen better days, hiding under the saggy hotel bed. The angel sat down on the bed, grasping the pair of shoes, he slipped them on, and they fit alright.

Gabriel made his way out of the, rundown hotel, finding himself on a strip of road encircled by forest.

"North, right? People always live north." Gabriel whispered to himself as he wrapped his arms around his now clothed torso. "Or south, what way is this road even going?" The angel asked looking around, everywhere he looked there were trees, huffing out a breath of air the archangel decided to go left.

* * *

Walking was starting to get challenging, he didn't know how long he had been walking, but the sun had started to go down. The air was starting to crisp as the warming light of the sun disappeared behind the foreboding tree line. The two cars that he'd seen during the day had shot by, not even slowing down when they saw him. His stomach was empty and his head hurt, there was a sharp pain in his back that had gradually gotten worse since he'd woken up, as if someone was pulling as his shoulder blades, trying to rip them from his body. He heard a truck horn from behind him.

"Hey buddy!" a rough voice shouted. Turning around the angels eyes were assaulted by the harsh glare of the trucks lights. "You need a ride?" The man asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, yes, that. I would really appreciate that." The archangel stammered, shielding his eyes from the truck lights.

"Hop in then." the man said going around the truck to the driver side.

* * *

The warm air of the truck made Gabriel's head feel heavy, the archangel could feel his eyes slipping closed, when a loud voice jostled him back to the land of the living.

"So, how did you get all the way out here?" The dark haired trucker asked, emphasizing the 'So', as he put the truck in to drive.

"Uh, I don't really know." Gabriel said not going into detail, he didn't really want the thin man to know that he woke up naked in an abandoned hotel with dead bodies lying around him.

The tall trucker eyed the strange man sitting next to him, feeling that that was all he was going to get, the trucker changed the subject. "Well it's a good thing I stopped it's supposed to get below zero tonight." The trucker said watching the road. "My names Christian by the way." Christian said glancing at the angel. "What's yours?"

Such a simple question, 'What's your name', the angel hadn't even given any thought to said question, he had been to focused on getting somewhere dry and warm. _What is my name, why did I wake up in an old building full of blood and bodies? _The angel thought to himself, he could feel his palms start to sweat as a feeling of panic started to set in, he rubbed his hands on his jeans, not looking over to the driver. "I… I'm not really sure." He said huffing out what was meant to be some sort of laugh to make himself and Christian feel better.

Gabriel could feel Christian's eyes on him, a shiver ran down his spine as discomfort set in. _Why couldn't I have just said that my name was, I don't know, Sam or something, and that I was a hitchhiker that got lost. _He asked himself, wincing as he shifted, back still aching.

Christian was looking at the small man he was giving a ride too out of the corner of his eye, the small guy looked exhausted, taking in the sunken, blood shot, eyes and the haggard looking face; the trucker knew something wasn't right. Licking his lips, "So, you're like some born again Christian guy that hasn't changed their name yet?" The trucker blurted out, before realizing how stupid of a question that was.

Gabriel looked over at Christian, one of his eye brows raising, comically. "How the hell does one get 'Born again Christian' out of 'I don't know my name'." The angel asked inquisitively, a small quick to his lips.

"Well you know… That, when, like Christian, and stuff…" Christian trialed off, looking out the window so the guy didn't see him blush.

"Know what?" Gabriel asked.

"That… Praise Jesus?" Christian asked looking back over to the short, dirty blond haired, man sitting next to him, to find a small, but real smile gracing his lips. Blushing again in embarrassment, Christian couldn't help but return the smile. _He looks so cute when he smiles, _the thought drifted through his mind.

"I'm not a born again Christian. At least I don't think I am." The angel said, whispering that last sentence, _I don't know who I am._ The tone in the small pick-up changed drastically,Gabriel looked away from Christian, suddenly finding his hands unbelievably interesting as they rested in his lap.

"Hey." Christian said, softly, finally finding his voice. He watched the small man turn his head to look at him, his eyes were downcast. "You really don't know who you are, do you?" Christian asked, his face the epitome of concern. Gabriel looked over to the human, but looked away before their eyes fully met. Christian slowed the truck down to a stop, the man swallowed, setting his jaw, he reached up to touch the other man's shoulder. "Hay, look at me." Christian said gently, watching as the other man turned his head to look at him. The guy looked as if was about to keel over right then and there. "So, we're gonna go find a place to sleep, and get some food, and in the morning we're gonna see what we can find out about you, okay?" The trucker asked in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good." The angel said quietly.

"Good." Christian said giving a smile that lit up his almost purple, hazel, eyes. Looking back to the road the trucker started the engine.

Gabriel nodded, food and sleep sounded just fine. The angels head started to grow heavy, and his vision started to blur, as he was lured in to unconscious by the soft murmur of the radio, and the gentile rocking of the vehicle.

**So, what ya'll think so far! Well I like it so far, things are gonna start to get pretty heavy as this story continues. I hope you all enjoy it, and remember SPN is starting in less than a month, so be prepared! Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
